Is it too much to ask?
by DeadXombie
Summary: Lee feels lonely when Gai's brother comes to move in. What part of him is empty? STay TUNED, Bitchez!


~Welcome, Brother~

"Hey, Gai! Long time no see!"

Gai looked around him and only to find none other that his twin brother, Gosuke.

"GOOOOSSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEEEEE!" Gai yelled as he tackled-hugged his older twin.

"Hey,hey there, lil bro. Be careful. Baby on board!"

"Sorry, Aniki*" Gai said as he got up and held his hand to his brother. Gosuke took his hand and got up.

"So, where's this _fiance_ that I've heard so much about?" Gosuke aked Gai, elboving him in the ribs.

"At my place...although he might still be sleeping..." Gosuke shrugged and walked past Gai.

"So what are we waiting for? The wedding? Let's go!"

Gai chuckled and walked up to his brother and his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** =9_9=**

Gai gently knocked on the door of _**his**_ house. Seconds later, the door opened and Gai's fiance, Rock Lee, was standing before them in his grey sweat top and his black sweat pants. Gai smiled and gently kissed Lee on the cheek.

"Good morning, my beautiful lotus. How was your sleep?" Lee blushed but responded.

"It was most enjoyable, my love. But you do not need to knock...It is your house, after all..." Gai moved up to Lee and hugged him. He began to whisper in his ear.

"I know, love. But I have reasons to knock..."Lee blushed deeply, remmembering the time when Gai came inside the house _without_ knocking and had found Lee naked, looking for a towel.

"Anyways, Aniki, this is my fiance, Rock Lee. Lee, this is my older twin, Gosuke...along with his wife...?"

"Miname" Gosuke's wife responded, rocking the blanketed bundle in her arms.

"And thier...ummm...daughter?" Gai looked over at his brother nervously, and Gosuke nodded.

"Her name is Takise" Gosuke stated as he wrapped his arm around his wife's slender shoulders.

"What a youthful baby! I can tell that she will be a beautiful, happy young lady when she is older!" Lee smiled at Gosuke, Miname and Takise. Takise cooed at Lee and started to talk.

"Unnle Gaaaaa! Abmm* Eeeeee!"

Lee and Gai smiled and Gai held his pinky out the the baby girl.

"That's right. I'm you Uncle Gai and that's your Aunty Lee! You smart, youthful girl, you!" Gai looked over at Lee, who smiled back at Gai. Then the little girl grabed Gai's pinky.

"Well, you guys can come in. I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. There's a baby crib and a bunch of empty shelves." Gai said as he walked his brother and his wife into the house.

Once Gosuke and Miname were all settled in, Lee and Miname started to cook dinner, and Gai and Gosuke sat on the couch and chatted.

"So, how long have you and Lee been together?"

"How long have _you_ been with Miname?" Gai fought back. Gosuke sighed, he knew he would never get out of this one.

"Seven years. Now, how long have you and Lee been together?"

"Ummm...He's twenty-seven...and I'm forty...so...about...Ten years!" Gosuke almost fell out of his seat.

"T-Ten YEARS!" Gai nodded, and Gosuke shook his head.

"Wow... That's longer than me!" Gai nodded again. Gosuke fell off the couch (?)

"So?...Why'd you fall off the couch?"

After Gosuke's shrugged at his brother, he got back up on the couch and smirked.

"So, you two _love-birds_ have sex yet?" Gai blushed deeply, then shook his head. Gosuke's face became blank.

"...You're serious?"

"..."

"HELLL_OOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"...Yes...I'm serious..."

"HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T BAN-"

"You better shut the fuck up if you want to live..." Gai growled in Gosuke's ear and he held him in a chokehold.

"Y...Yes...bro...ther!"

Lee walked into the room.

"Dinner is ready. Come get it while it is hot!"

Gai smiled and walked up to Lee, placing a gentil kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, babe." Then Gai looked over at Miname.

"Thank you, Miname!" She nodded at Gai.

"So, Lee. You havin' fun feeding Takime?" Gosuke asked the young jounin. Lee looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It is a bit of a challenge, but and enjoyable one!" Lee giggled as the baby threw food at him.

"H-Hey! You silly lotus! Stop throwing your food at your Aunty. You are suppost to eat it!" Lee make guestures of eating, causing Gai to laugh slightly.

"Like this." He placed a peice of carot up to the baby's mouth. Takise grabed the carot, making Lee duck. Then she put the carot in her mouth and chewed.

"Ammmmammmmm!" She began to wail her arms in the air. Lee giggled and gave the baby a peice of chicken. Then a peice of potato.

"Ammmmmmmammmmmmmmmmmm! Abbmmmmm* Eeeeeeeeee!"

Gai smiled at his fiance, then looked at Miname.

"That's exactly how Gosuke was when he was little. Throwing food everywere."

"Oh, bullshit! You're the one who did that!"

"Oh, yeah! Howabout we ask mom when she comes to visit this week!"  
"You're on, Gai!"

Lee sighed and looked over at the arguing twins.

"Can you two just get along and eat your stew!" Miname laughed at Gai and Gosuke's expresions.

"Y...Yes, Lee-SAMA!" and they stayed quiet for the rest of supper. Miname laughed again.

"You sure know how to get your way, Lee-san! I admire that about you." Lee smiled.

"Thank you, Miname-sama. Gai knows that I can be scary when I want to be." Lee looked over at Gai, who nodded and ate quickly. Lee chuckled.

"I see that. Hey, I can feed her now and let you eat...if you want..."

"Ummm, no, thank you. I am having fun with this!" Miname smiled and nodded. Gosuke grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uhhhh...ohhh...ummmm...N-nothing! Ehehehehehehe!" Lee and Miname rolled thier eyes and began to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: **Man, Lee can be scary when he wants to be. 0.o **

***= my niece calls me Abbbmmm (That's how she sais Aunty!)**

**Shout-Outs: Rock-Lees-Lotus, NJMartin(Nikkissippi D/A), Roving Otter and everyone else who likes my stories! (I...don't like mine...compaired to others...)**

** Rock-Kun-Exe (D/A...srry i forget how to spell ur FF account ^^) Hope ya have a good summer! Rock-Lees-Lotus, I wanna write a GaiLee fanfic with u! and I luv UUUUUU! NJMartin(Nikkissippi), Good luck on rewriting Taijutsu Romance! I'll help ya out if ya need it! Roving Otter, Keep the good work...I mean it...KEEP WRITING! and...I LUV U ADAM LAMBERT! (Squeal!) So yeah...Give me Ideas! They are all welcome! I'm on writers block for all of my stories... *Sigh* and yes...there will be smex...That shall be a challenge for me...Smex is not my specialty...DX SPOILER'S ALERT!: If you do not wanna know the whole point behind this story...do not keep reading this paragrath...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Mpreg!**


End file.
